When The Earth Dies
by oRpheusB20
Summary: Pit learns what happens when the planet dies, and what happens to the goddess connected to it... (Debating on renaming it 'Earthbound'. Get it? Also, I made a picture for it.)
1. Death Is Inevitable

**Found out Earth Day was on the 22****nd****. Figured it was prefect to make something related to the Earth. Even if it is morbid.**

** This popped into my head at least a year ago, and never really left me, and thus, here it is. I plan on making more at one point, but I do have 3 other projects... though admittedly, I am juggling them well with life in one of the worst high schools around. (It doesn't even rank in the top 100 schools in the state I live in after all...)**

**OK, that got off track... anyway, have fun and tell me if I make any mistakes!**

* * *

**Some near 25 years in the future…**

Pit sadly gazed down at the Earth through the magical fountain located in its own little corner inside the main room.

"What's wrong Pit?" Palutena asked as she strolled over to the corner upon spying her saddened angel.

"The humans… They aren't very bright, huh?" Pit looked to his goddess.

In response, she frowned. "It depends on your definition. Where'd that come from anyway?"

Pit looked back down. "They acknowledge the fact that with their progress, they are killing the planet. And yet, they continue to use their resources at an alarming rate."

Palutena gently pat Pit's head. "They'll learn sooner or later."

"And if they don't?" Pit asked.

Palutena hesitated for a second. "Then we'll have to move."

"Move? Where'll we go if the Earth dies though?"

"To another planet," Palutena replied simply.

"We can do that? I don't remember ever hearing about this."

"Well, you were born here on Earth. And you never were the type to look through any of our old scrolls, so I figured I would explain it when you finally figured it out," Palutena explained.

"Wow. How many times have you moved?" Pit asked.

"Um, anyway," Palutena tried to avoid the question. "We have some time before either the human's stupidity catches up to them, or the sun explodes. So we shouldn't worry about it."

"The sun'll explode?!" Pit yelled, unaware that such a thing would happen.

"Yes Pit, eventually the sun has to die out, and it will do so in spectacular fashion," Palutena then turned and left the angel behind to think, not that he did that much.

* * *

Sometime later, Pit and Palutena were having a nice dinner together after a mission of killing leftover Underworld monster took too long, and such it was about 10 at night.

"Next time, let's go out a lot earlier," Pit said. "I mean, if it took me five hours to wipe those guys out, I think we have a problem."

"Yeah, you're neglecting your training, aren't you?"

"You know I haven't," Pit muttered. "They just happened to be grouping there from all over the place."

"I know, though I have to question the logic of meeting up in front of a defenseless town and just sitting there."

"I think it's safe to assume they have no logic," Pit said, shoving some chicken in his mouth. "Maybe some of your Monster Pheromone managed to get over there."

"Unlikely," Palutena shook her head. "I trashed the stuff after the fight with Hewdraw."

"And how'd you trash it?" Pit asked.

"I threw all but the bottle in a lake," Palutena replied.

"Wow, I didn't actually think you had a bottle of the stuff. In fact, I thought it was something you just whipped up with your goddess-y magic."

"'Goddess-y magic?" Palutena laughed.

"Got a better way to describe it?" Pit asked with a completely straight face. Upon seeing Pit's serious face, Palutena erupted in laughter. Pit rolled his eyes and finished his food, leaving to go wash his plate. Palutena hastily followed him. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, you can either come with me, or stay here and do whatever it is you do in your spare time," Palutena replied.

"And where are you going?"

"Viridi's threatening to bomb the humans again," she said simply, knowing no further explanation was required."

"Ah," Pit clicked his tongue. "Yeah, I'll come, in case she decides to attempt murder."

"Murder a goddess? There are only a couple ways a god can die, Pit," she informed him.

"Like what?" Pit asked.

"Well, there are some gods have weak spots not unlike the story of the warrior, Achilles. That's the most common one, mostly only the minor gods have them, the ones that can be forgotten with little issues on the human's part. Others are bound to an object or creature of great importance to them; generally the humans realize that item and worship them in one way or another. If the item dies, breaks, whatever applies for it, then the god dies alongside it. It's the rarest of the weaknesses. Then there are the types like Hades and myself, that can't truly die, and will revive in a couple 25 years. Speaking of which, Hades is going to revive soon."

"Wow, that's oddly complicated," Pit sighed. "Can you name anyone with the second one, the 'bound to an object or creature' weakness?"

"Actually… Yes. Viridi," she said. "The whole Earth is what she's bound to."

"Well, that explains why she wants all the humans dead. The Earth dies, she does too, right?"

"Correct," Palutena confirmed.

Pit fell silent as he thought for a second. Finally, he spoke. "Then is it that wrong to stop her from basically protecting her object from the humans, who are destroying it?"

Palutena shook her head immediately. "No. Even if she succeeds, the Earth is still doomed because the sun will explode eventually."

"Yeah, but the looming threat of Death because of something that can be prevented is constantly staring her in the face every time she looks out the window! Wouldn't you do the same to a creature that wanted to kill you?!"

"The humans aren't trying to kill-" She was cut off.

"I don't care! They're doing it, aren't they?!"

Before Palutena could attempt to say anything, Pit was running away in anger. As he ran, he called out to the nature goddess. "Viridi, wake up!"

Through the telepathic link that was formed, he heard a drowsy groan. "What is it?" She asked.

"Let me stay at your sanctuary tonight!" He demanded as he ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

"What the… Is it that important?"

"Please," he begged.

The goddess let out a frustrated groan. "Fine," she muttered.

While she started to fly Pit out of his room, Palutena's rushed footsteps appeared, coming closer to his room, calling out, "Pit, I know you aren't happy, but calm down." She opened the door to find the room empty, a single feather that had come loose from Pit's wing slowly gliding to the ground. She swore, wondering if she should try to get him in the morning, or now. She was more than aware of where he went (unless he suddenly decided to side with Hades), so he was probably going to be fine, and she ultimately decided to leave him for the night.

Back with Pit, upon reaching the nature-filled sanctuary, he was dropped clumsily from the air, landing on his feet, luckily. He shivered, partly from the cold night, and also because he never again wanted a half-asleep goddess to fly him anywhere, even five feet in front of him. He was surprised that he was even close to the area he had expected to land at. Of course, it probably didn't help that he was screaming like a little girl in terror at Viridi's driving skills. He probably gave her a headache that ended up worsening the trip.

Viridi leaned against a nearby wall, gently massaging her temple. He totally gave her a headache. "What was so important, anyway? I highly doubt Palutena needed you to be babysat, especially at this time, so what's the big idea? Did you finally have your first falling out with her?" Of course, she hadn't thought that it was true, and was just joking.

"Believe it or not, yes," Pit replied.

Pit probably would have laughed at her shocked expression if he had been in the mood. "What happened?" She asked him, probably wondering if Hell froze over when it happened.

"Why didn't you just say that you would die along with the world if the humans killed it?"

Viridi raised an eyebrow. "OK, A, that seems like it would go without saying, and B, I'm going to die?!"

Now it was Pit's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That seems like it would go without saying," he repeated her words. "I thought you knew."

She shook her head. "Aside from the pain, I've always felt a sense of dread whenever the humans would cut down another forest, but I'm the nature goddess, that's a natural response." She looked up at the stars with sadness.

Pit nodded. "Yeah, just a couple minutes ago I was talking to Lady Palutena, and somehow we got onto the subject of how gods can die. I didn't know you were bound to the Earth. It sounds like having an object or creature that you have to constantly look after must suck. I mean, you can never let it out of your sight, for fear something might happen to it. Now that I think about it, what would happen if you left the Earth, Viridi?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Must be because I'm bound to it, but I've never tried. I figure the plants would wither, I would get weaker, and the humans would go nuts, and destroy themselves. Actually, I should try that."

Pit laughed. "Never a moment where killing the humans race isn't on your mind, huh?"

"We're talking about me dying because the humans are going to cut down the very thing that keeps me alive. What do you think?"

Pit sighed. "Good point."

Viridi twitched. "They're at it again."

"What?" Pit asked in confusion.

"The humans are killing another forest somewhere. And they're doing a damn good job at hurting me in the process." She fell to her knees in pain.

In a panic, Pit crouched beside her and called out to Arlon. Said gentleman was out in a couple of seconds. "Please tell me that it's normally this bad when the humans cut down trees," Pit begged.

Arlon shook his head. "Sorry to say, Master Pit, but normally it gains nothing more than a twitch or two from the mistress." He picked her up and went inside, with Pit following close behind.

"OK… Please don't tell me she's going to die then."

"I can't say for sure, but it's safe to expect the worst. I suggest you get some rest; I will wake you if anything happens. Your room has remained unoccupied since your departure." Pit nodded rather numbly and walked away in an attempt to find said room, which he eventually found, falling asleep after at least an hour.

In the morning when Pit awoke, he remembered the night before and ran to Viridi's room. He found Arlon, who seemed to have just woken from accidentally nodding off, checking on her. Quickly, the calm look on his face disappeared and was replaced with shock and sadness.

Pit rushed forward upon seeing this. He waited for a moment for Arlon to speak. Finally, after he didn't, Pit broke the silence. "Please don't tell me…"

Palutena then choose that moment to burst it. "Good morning!" She greeted.

Arlon shook his head. "Far from it, I'm afraid. I'm afraid it appears that Mistress Viridi… has died, and the rest of the planet is soon to follow."

Pit, stunned, fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up, and asked, "But she was doing fine earlier, how?"

Everyone was silent, unable to answer the important question. Pit let out a small sob while the temple around them began the process of crumbling.

* * *

**Anyone want to see this continued? I do have a lot more different idea of what could happen, ranging from moving to another planet, saving the Earth... you get the gist. And then actually managing to save the poor nature goddess and also not as another ending.**

**OH, AND DON'T KILL THE TREES AND FORESTS AND WHATNOT OR ELSE THIS WILL HAPPEN SHOULD GODS REALLY EXIST!**

** Seriously, I live by a forest, and I hate the idea that my mom almost let it be chopped down for some cash. (Even if we do need the money.) Luckily, she got enough protests that she decided to not go through with it.**


	2. Revival

**Well, apparently it's only been two months since I upload the first chapter to this. Seriously?**

**I thought it was way longer because I was working on other stories and the like. Also, I ran into some writer's block at the beginning, so the start of this chapter is pretty bad to me.**

**Also, I noticed that Hades is a tad bit of an overused villain, so I attempted to limit his involvement for at least a small chunk of the story. And made it so he was stupidly weak. Though I guess that could be chalked up as he just revived himself, he's not going to have much power, huh?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Palutena teleported them out of the crumbling temple. When Pit realized that he was being teleported, he dashed forward and grabbed onto the body of the nature goddess to ensure that she wouldn't be left behind. A second later, in Palutena's temple, she and Arlon were watching Pit cry over the body with saddened expressions.

"Well, isn't this place just full of joy?" A voice asked sarcastically.

Pit's head snapped up instantly. "Hades," he muttered with uncontained hatred. "Go away."

"What, I finally revive from the dead, and all you do is tell me to go away? Aren't you kind?"

"Unless you plan to tell me why Viridi died, I want you gone!" Pit yelled, on the verge of killing a nearby Centurion, who was desperately attempting to just continue his duties without getting caught up in the nearby drama.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Hades laughed.

Pit's eyes widened. "You killed her?!"

"Indirectly," Hades replied. "You see, if the planet dies, the souls are just left lying around for me to use. So I sent some troops in to wreak havoc and speed up the progression. Looks like I killed a goddess in the process."

"That explains the size of your army," Palutena joined in. "If it takes a ton of souls to make one monster, and there are only so many souls on one planet, then that means you've been storing up on them for a long time!"

"That took you a long time," Hades muttered. "But you're right. After that first planet died, I had to figure out what to do with the souls that would otherwise be doomed. So I gave them new life, as my minions. I brought them to the new world and just kept them there in a sleep until I felt I needed them. And they just started piling up and becoming restless, and so with them out for blood, mischief-making became one of my prime responsibilities."

Pit stood, a final tear running down his face. "I crushed you once, and I swear on my never-ending life that I'll do it again!" He dashed forward, grabbing the first weapon he saw, Beam Claws, and made a beeline for the door, bursting out of it and diving right downwards, not caring what Palutena did, so long as he killed the Lord of the Underworld again.

"Pit, calm down!" Palutena yelled out to her angel.

"He's devoured souls, which is totally wrong, but killing one of my friends is where I draw the line!" Pit yelled.

"If I might make a suggestion," Arlon spoke to Palutena. "Maybe you should help the young master, even should he fail. Keeping him in Skyworld won't help anything."

Palutena sighed. "Alright then, let's go." She granted Pit the power of flight before he could hit the ground. She moved Pit as fast as possible to the entrance to the Underworld, and skillfully maneuvered him in.

Hades was quick to confront them. "Well, are you that eager to die, Pitty Pat?" Pit didn't speak, only raised his weapons and fired rapidly. Hades just sat there and soaked it up better than a shot absorbing sponge ever could.

"That pathetic toy of yours isn't going to hurt, you know," Hades said. "You're going to have to take out my head and heart again to even get a shot at taking me down."

"That can be arranged!" Dark Pit's voice could be heard from the darkness. Hades turned to look the dark angel before his head was blasted clean off by Dark Pit riding the Lightning Chariot. He steered the chariot back towards his foe and slammed into his chest creating a good sized hole, destroying the chamber that the heart had been resting in.

"Pitto!" Pit yelled as his counterpart swooped in for a final blow, grabbing Pit's arm and dragging him along for the ride.

"I've told you so many times now, don't call me that!" Dark Pit yelled as they rammed through Hades' gut and flew out of the Underworld. They arrived back at Skyworld in no time flat.

As Pit stepped off the chariot, he glanced at Dark Pit. "Why'd you help me?"

"I made a deal with Viridi. I get the Power of Flight from her, and I protect her. Didn't quite work in the end, it looks like. Figured I get back at her murderer anyway," he explained. "I also had to get Phos and Lux out of there. Can't have them stuck in a crumbling temple since Phosphora's out."

Palutena rushed over to them. "Well, that was… anticlimactic."

"I know. I figured that would be a long more… painful," Pit said.

"No, it just hasn't gotten painful yet," Dark Pit pointed out.

"Yet?" Asked the less bright angel.

"Yes, 'yet,'" Dark Pit sighed. As they entered the main room, he pointed to the fountain that allowed the Skyworld dwellers to observe the happenings down below. "The planet is starting to crumble around us without our important little goddess. The humans are killing themselves in a panic as they all are starting to finally realize that Death is inevitable. The animals, oblivious to most things that hardly concern them, can even tell something's incorrect. If nothing's done, Hades is going to re-grow his head and use those souls of the dead that are quickly racking up."

"He's going to do that anyway, though," Pit pointed out in a small moment of intelligence.

"That's true, but I would prefer to not have to deal with that for another couple hundred years at least."

"It would take a couple hundred for him to convert all the souls into monsters, though," Pit said, poking more logic at his dark counterpart's argument.

"You are on fire today," Palutena commented, impressed.

"OK," Dark Pit hissed, unbelievably irritated that Pit was able to poke holes in his logic. "I would prefer to put it off as long as physically possible."

"There you go, now you're finally starting to make sense," Pit teased.

"You say that as though I'm the one who always fails to make sense," Dark Pit growled.

"OK, let's get back on topic before another death occurs. Specifically of the angel variety," Palutena said, butting into the conversation.

Dark Pit took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright, Palutena, do you know if it's possible to revive a god?"

Palutena thought for a minute. "Possibly. But why do you care so much? I figured that having only a couple hundred years of no fighting would drive you crazy."

"It's less fun if I can't fly," Dark Pit explained. "Last I checked, you can't divide your powers to allow both of us to fly."

"That is true," Palutena nodded. "However, I could figure out how to do that. I've been working on extending the Power of Flight for a while now. No luck yet, but I have almost burned Pit's wings several times," she said with a nervous laugh. "…Anyway, what's your plan?"

Dark Pit shook his head. "I'm not really sure. We need to know first if it's possible to revive gods that can't do so on their own."

"Well, let's figure it out quick, before the whole planet dies," Pit said, gazing intently at the fountain.

"Many if we gathered all the remaining living plants…" Palutena muttered.

Both angels snapped their gazes over to her. "What?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Well, she is… was connected to the Earth, so surrounding her body was a couple hundred pounds worth of plants might revive her," Palutena said, sounding incredibly unsure of herself. "And if all else fails, we could always dump her in the rewind spring and see if that helps anything."

"Well, it's our best bet right now. Might as well give it a shot, right?" Pit said. "I'll get the troops moving."

* * *

Five minutes later, all Centurions halted their duties, and were out on the Overworld, searching every area a plant could possibly grow in. As the nature goddess lacked a room of her at Palutena's place, and the goddess herself didn't sleep, (which confused Pit when he realized that Viridi slept) and thus didn't have a bed, Pit's room, which had the comfortable bed in all of Skyworld (at least, that's what he boasts), was currently occupied by the dead goddess and a LOT of plants.

Pit and his dark other were watching the Centurions on their mission with half-hearted interest. Palutena was overseeing the Centurions work, and pointing them in the right direction, and away from any group of crazed humans that looked like they might be a threat to the troops.

* * *

About an hour passed, and Pit snapped awake after having dozed off. Initially, he thought he was in the middle of a forest, but the wall he had been leaning up against, as well as the fact that all the plants were in pots, proved that he was still just outside his room.

Slowly, he got up and carefully attempted to not knock over the plants as he tried to get out of the forest. Eventually, he stumbled out, and watched as Dark Pit laughed at him.

"Ha ha," Pit let out a fake laugh, brushing a leaf out of his hair. "I'm not even going to ask why you left me there. What'd I miss?"

Putting on a straight face, Dark Pit responded, "Well, all the living planets are gathered up, your room is about 10 times bigger than before to hold most of them, and it looks like we've only half-succeeded."

"Half?" Pit questioned.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be 'dead' anymore, but she certainly isn't 'alive.'"

Confused by how that works, Pit returned to the forest to poke his head in his room. Palutena, who had apparently made herself intangible to the plants around her, stood by the bed. True to Dark Pit's word, the room had been expanded to at least 10 times its normal size.

"Um, Lady Palutena?" Pit called out to her.

The goddess turned around and laughed slightly at his attempt to move around the area without smacking into anything. Taking pity on him, she made him intangible as well.

"Thanks," Pit laughed. "So… how's it going over here? Pitto said that she's not exactly alive, nor dead."

Palutena nodded. "Pretty much. Her body seems to have revived, but it's almost like she missing her soul."

"Gods have souls?" Pit questioned.

"Yeah, every living being has one," Palutena answered.

"Then there's our problem!" Pit yelled. "It's taken us a good couple hours to get this far, her soul's probably half-way to the Underworld by now!"

Palutena thought for a second before walking over to the nearby wall and slamming her head against it. "Thank you Pit. You are probably the most logical person in Skyworld today. Come on." With that, she walked out the room, Pit in tow.

Dark Pit looked up at them. "So, anything new?"

Palutena sighed. "Yes, Pit's being logical."

"Oh no, the world's going to end!" Dark Pit yelled sarcastically. After a second of thought, he said, "Oh wait, it already is…"

"Anyway… Pit realized something important. We can't revive Viridi, because her soul isn't here."

Dark Pit stared blankly for a couple seconds, before yelling, "Are you kidding?! Why are you just now realizing this? We have to get that soul back before Hades gets a hold of it!"

"Too late!" The aforementioned god of the underworld yelled merrily, popping into the conversation. "You know, she was a powerful one. Just look at what she created, without any other souls."

A monster was teleported directly into the room. "ORNE!" Pit yelled in a panic as creepy 8-bit style music started to play from nowhere. The monster started to chase the poor angel around the room.

"You know, it's actually rather surprising. I expected nothing better than a monoeye for a singular, only semi-powerful soul like hers. Imagine what sort of creature could be created with pretty Palutena's soul."

"You are sick, Hades," Dark Pit informed the cruel god as they watched Pit run away from the Orne in a panic.

"Indeed," the god agreed easily.

Meanwhile, while Dark Pit and Hades were chatting away, Pit and Palutena were attempting to deal with the Orne. "The Arrows of Light would be pretty useful right now!" Pit yelled.

"Yes, they would," Palutena agreed. "However, even if they were still around, there would be no guarantee that they wouldn't damage Viridi's soul, so you couldn't use them anyway."

Pit ducked before the Orne could chomp of his head. "Then what do we do? One way or another, even if we can't save the Earth, there's still an Orne in your temple! I'm not dodging this thing every time I walk out of my room!"

"Just give me a minute!" Palutena yelled, slightly irritated.

"I don't think I have a minute before it catches me!" Pit whined. Right before the fire-covered skull could catch, and therefore one-hit KO, the angel, the sound of a single shot being fired rang throughout the room. The Orne paused, turning to look at the offender.

Dark Pit lowered his staff. "Hey, it's no fun to pick on a worn out enemy. Either kill them quickly, or go after someone else. At the moment, that would be me."

The Orne glared at the dark angel, and received an equally evil glare back. The Underworld creature lunged for its new target, who nimbly dodged.

Seeing that the enemy was preoccupied, Pit crawled away from the battlefield. Sitting beside his goddess, he asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Not die," she offered helpfully.

"Wow, good job figuring that out, genius!" Dark Pit yelled across the battlefield. "Tomorrow we teach you 'truck!' Now do something useful and figure out what to do!"

"Hey smart aleck, I'm trying!" Palutena shot back.

Pit looked at Palutena, then to his twin. "'Tomorrow we teach you 'truck'? What does that mean?"

"We'll tell you later!" Both of them yelled.

Coming up with a plan, Palutena conjured up an arrow, and began to enchant it. Noticing the arrow, and knowing the weapon necessary to shoot it, Pit dodged the Orne and got to the Arm's Altar, grabbing his Palutena Bow and running back, almost running into Dark Pit as he ran away from the Orne.

"So what's the plan?" Pit asked the goddess.

Palutena handed Pit the enchanted arrow. Pit took the arrow and set it in place. "You have one shot," Palutena informed him. "As soon as it destroys the Orne, Pitto, you have to grab the soul and shove it back into Viridi's body."

Dark Pit surprisingly didn't complain about the annoying name, and flashed them a thumbs up as he passed by them.

"Hey, Orne, over here!" Pit yelled to the Underworld monster, gaining its attention. Pit brought up his bow, aiming for the Orne as it neared him

"Like I'd let you do that!" The Lord of the Underworld yelled, sending in 10 monoliths to block the shot.

Pit growled in annoyance, and dashed to the other side of the wall the blocks had created. They followed him, however. Pit was pretty fed up with this by now, and he chucked the arrow to Dark Pit, who looked at him quizzically, but figured he should just go with it, and ran into the Arm's Altar to grab himself a bow. With that, Hades ordered the monoliths to follow Dark Pit.

Dark Pit noticed this instantly, and smirked. He activated a Super Speed power that he must have grabbed from the Arm's Altar while he was in there and started running in a circle. He was a blur as he yelled, "You know something? I could give the arrow to Pit, or I could keep it! I'm running more than fast enough to get past the monoliths, and if I give it to Pit, you won't know until it's too late!"

Hades growled in annoyance and split the wall into two, one stationed in front of Pit, ensuring that he wasn't a threat. The other was waiting for Dark Pit to stop.

"Wrong!" Dark Pit taunted as he handed his bow and the arrow to Palutena, who didn't hesitate to shoot it before Hades figured it out.

Hades yelled in annoyance loud enough to almost cause everyone in the room to go deaf as the arrow pieced the skull, a lone soul popping out.

"Get that soul!" Palutena commanded. Both angels leapt into action, dodging the monoliths.

Dark Pit reached it first and grabbed a hold of it. "So how do we shove this back into her?" He asked.

"…I'm not sure," Palutena admitted. "But the soul generally resides in the heart, shove it there and hope for the best."

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow and said, "Right. Come on, be serious here."

"I am," Palutena replied, shoving him into the forest surrounding Pit's room.

Pit rushed into the room, finding his twin rather violently attempting to shove the soul into the body. The soul didn't seem to fancy the idea of getting pushed back into a previous body, though, hence why the dark angel was violently shoving it.

Finally, it slipped in. Viridi, finally revived, attempted to jump up, but Dark Pit's hands were still in place from when he had pushed her soul back into her heart, and thus she couldn't do so.

Pit smiled happily at seeing her alive and jumped forward, knocking over numerous plants in the process. "You're alive!" He yelled.

In response, the revived goddess cringed. "Must you yell?"

"Sorry," Pit apologized in a low whisper.

Before the angels could celebrate, Palutena's voice rang out from just outside the room. "Sorry, I need you over here, now, Pit!"

"What's going on?" Viridi asked Dark Pit as she watched Pit rush out.

"Well, since I'm apparently not required to accompany my twin, I'll tell you. It's take a while though, so get ready…" Dark Pit responded, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

* * *

**And the next chapter should be out sooner than this one, with any particular luck.**

**Also, please inform me if I make any errors, or if I can improve my writing in any way!**

**Thank you to the person who went under the name 'error report' that informed me that the line **"Sorry, I need you over here, now, Pit!" **was incorrect, missing the 'you.'**


	3. The End Is No Long As Nigh As It Was

**Finally, the end! This chapter wasn't very nice to me. The beginning and somewhere in the middle and the very end were kind to me, but the rest was not coming out of my head!**

**So, it's finally out, an thus, completed.**

**Please tell me of any errors!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Pit ran out of the forest surrounding his room. "Lady Palutena, what's wrong?" He asked, before seeing the issue. "Oh," he muttered, staring. The whole temple had been overrun with Underworld forces. The Centurions, along with Arlon, were desperately attempting to fend off the intruders.

"That reaction is about correct," Palutena said, bashing a Skuttler over the head with her staff as it neared her. Said Skuttler's tiny brain (if it even had one) must have been seriously damaged from the impact, and it wobbled around a bit, before somehow falling over the edge of Skyworld, conveniently landing perfectly fine by landing on a human that had just finished running away from an angry mob. The poor human had just been thinking to himself that the day couldn't possibly get any worse. He was wrong. Also pretty convenient was that Dark Pit and Viridi watched the whole thing through Pit's window. They couldn't quite figure out what had just happened.

"Are you ready to go kill Hades again?" Palutena asked.

"Heck yeah!" Pit yelled in response.

"Then fly, once again!" She yelled, opening the door so Pit could be close to the entrance to the Underworld.

Pit ran and grabbed his Palutena Bow, then proceeded to jump out the door as Palutena activated the Power of Flight. "So how are we going to beat him?" Pit asked.

"He's still weak because he was just revived. Not to mention his head and heart have already been blown up again. Aim at his head until my temple's clear enough for me to send some troops down to help you."

Pit nodded. "Alright, thanks!"

Hades appeared before him. "You're really grating my nerves, Pitty."

"Good!" Pit yelled before bringing up his bow and firing.

Hades sat there and watched as Pit fired a shot at his eye, hitting dead center. "Ow! That hurt," he complained.

Pit smirked and fired a shot in his mouth in the middle of his complaint. Surprisingly, the god started to choke on the arrow. Pit took the opportunity and started to stab him with his dual blades.

Hades recovered quickly and grabbed Pit in his giant hand. Unable to escape, Pit could only struggle.

* * *

Back at the temple, Palutena called out to the angel's twin to assist. Seeing Pit's plight, Dark Pit jumped on the Lightning Chariot, and sped forth. Arriving in a matter of seconds, Hades' hand was blown off and Pit was freed. Dark Pit continued to fire at Hades from the Chariot, and Pit fired from the air, continuing to use the Power of Flight.

While all this was happening, Viridi dragged herself out of Pit's room to observe the fight and kick a couple Underworld pests if they neared her. Seeing that the angels were taking down Hades no problem, and the Centurions were decreasing the enemy's numbers quickly, she figured she should probably turn her attention to the more pressing matter. The world below them.

Getting the Goddess of Light's attention, she said, "We have to do something about the Earth. The humans are killing off every living organism down there, even themselves. The nice thing is that human population is down 50%." Upon hearing this, Palutena shook her head at the Nature Goddess's lack of regard for the humans, but didn't say anything. "However, I would prefer to not have the Earth completely unusable because of the destruction they're causing."

"Yes, that would be a pain, huh?" Palutena replied. "There's only one problem, though. How do we do that?"

Viridi raised an eyebrow. "Hello? I'm the Goddess of Nature. I can fix this. I just need to borrow your power since I hardly have any of my own anymore. We might want to finish the battle with Hades quickly though, so you don't have to divide your attention."

Palutena nodded and turned her attention back to Pit. "Pit, I'm going to wrap this up for you."

"Wait, if you can do that now, why couldn't you do it earlier?" Pit asked.

"I used to you fighting for me, so I don't have to do anything," she admitted. "But we have other matters to attend to, so we can't take our sweet time with Hades."

"What, you don't love me enough to give me a decent battle?" Hades asked.

"News flash, we never loved you," Dark Pit said.

Hades pretended to be crushed by that little tidbit.

"Yeah, can you just finish him?" Pit asked his Goddess.

"Sure," Palutena replied. "Deploying the 'Sacred Goddess Glam Blaster'."

"I thought you changed it to the 'Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser'?" Pit asked as a beam of heavenly light charred the Lord of the Underworld.

"I know, I'm indecisive," Palutena laughed, ignoring the comically charred Hades let out a small cough and fall over.

"Besides, wasn't it just the 'Palutena Glam Blaster' to begin with? Was adding on 'Sacred' necessary?"

"Oh, it totally was," Palutena replied happily.

"We do not have time for your shenanigans that don't directly relate to the story!" Viridi yelled, not caring that she broke the forth wall.

"Right, sorry. I bet you don't even know what we're talking about, huh?" Pit laughed as Palutena pulled him back to the temple and Dark Pit steered the Lightning Chariot back.

* * *

The four immortals stared down at the destruction down on the Overworld.

"Alright, how do we fix this?" Pit asked.

"Simple. In short, Palutena lends me power, and I do the rest," Viridi replied. "I'm sure you don't want me to go into detail about how it works, though, and you won't be able to understand it to begin with. So I'll just leave that out."

Pit and his twin watched with interest as Palutena lent her power to Viridi, who then used a regenerative power on the Earth. Minutes later, almost every inch of land was covered in a new sprout. Understandably, this confused the humans, as their cities were suddenly turning into forests, despite the fact that, not even five minutes ago, not one single plant remained alive to their knowledge.

The humans, now knowing that the world wasn't going to die with the return of their oxygen-producers, rejoiced and thanked the Gods for not killing them, promising to not kill Nature in their development. Which was a total lie, even half of the human population was aware of this fact. However, this satisfied Viridi enough to not drop a forest nuke on them for another 50 years or so, unless there was a serious population boom to triple the current populace count. At which point even Palutena would probably step in.

* * *

For the next couple weeks, while Viridi regained her strength, she stayed in Palutena's temple, ultimately forcing Pit to sleep on a couch.

Also, her three commanders also ended up spending time there. Pit constantly tried to make conversation with Cragalanche, despite that fact that he is well aware the rock doesn't talk.

Phosphora mostly spent time with the Lightning Chariot's unicorns, as odd as that sounds, considering how little they do, but she also took the time to bug the two angels.

Arlon read just about the whole time, making Pit wonder just how many books Palutena kept around, because he knew that Arlon was a fast reader, and could finish a 1000 page book, small print, no pictures, on the technicalities of tree bark in under an hour without even realizing it, and somehow not fall asleep, and yet recite more than half of it with no difficulties once he was done.

Once back at full strength, Viridi rebuilt her sanctuary, moving all the plants that had been invading Palutena's temple over there, finally allowing Pit to reach his room without almost killing himself every time. As a matter of fact, he actually did kill himself once, and when Palutena learned of it, she almost died laughing.

And thus, the day was save for, what, the fourth time? By, the angels of Skyworld!

Next time, they were totally keeping an eye on Hades.

* * *

**The whole, the day was saved... It totally reminded me of the Powerpuff Girls for some reason, so I ended up changing it a little to make it resemble it. I remember loving that show.**

**Anyway, that's all folks!**


End file.
